Kokoro no Tomo
by Achi Putiyu
Summary: "Setiap manusia ingin memiliki teman hati. Kita mempunyai alasan untuk mengagumi seseorang. Membiarkan hati dan pikiran kita tetap berfokus padanya. Kita hanya menjadi pemeran dalam suatu drama. Menciptakan kejadian-kejadian yang dilewati dalam perjalanan cerita itu. Namun, hanya Tuhan yang memiliki jawaban atas setiap pertanyaan yang kita ajukan." RnR please!/TenGaaIta.


Kokoro no Tomo

Tenten x Gaara x Itachi

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita? Murni pemikiran author

oOoOo

Hai Minna, apa kabar? semoga sehat selalu dan tetap semangat ^_^ Achi menghadirkan kembali fanfic baru nih. Jangan bosan, ya? baca fanficnya *puppyeyes* Mencoba untuk melibatkan banyak tokoh di sini. Semoga kalian menyukainya dan tanpa basa-basi selamat membaca.

oOoOo

Kepulan asap keluar dari secangkir kopi yang berada di antara tumpukan buku dan berkas-berkas. Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam yang memiliki goresan panjang di bawah matanya terlihat fokus menatap layar monitor yang ada dihadapannya tanpa melepaskan jari-jarinya menari di atas keyboard.

Kring … kring … dering handphone berbunyi, sejenak mengusik perhatiannya dari layar komputer. Dengan langkah malas ia mengambil benda kecil itu yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Itachi …," sapa seseorang dari seberang sana.

"Ada apa Ibu?"

"Kamu sudah makan siang?" sang ibu berbalik tanya.

"Belum, Bu."

"Setumpuk pekerjaan itu yang membuatmu sampai lupa makan, kan?"

Itachi memutarkan kedua bola matanya—jenuh. Lagi-lagi sang ibu tau kesibukannya di kantor yang membuatnya lupa mengurus diri.

"Iya, Bu. Setelah ini, saya akan makan," balasnya.

"Makanya cari pendamping hidup, supaya bisa mengurusmu!" ucapan sang ibu terdengar seperti perintah.

"Ibu, saya makan dulu ya. Sampai bertemu di rumah."

Itachi memutuskan sambungan telepon, dia tidak peduli dengan ocehan ibu yang selalu menghindari perintahnya seperti tadi. Setiap kali mereka bertelepon, selalu berakhir dengan kalimat yang membuat sang Uchiha sulung bosan. Pendamping hidup.

oOoOo

"Kalian main apa?" tanya seorang anak berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda kesebelah kiri dan memiliki mata aquamarine—Yamanaka Inojin.

"Masak-masakan. Kamu mau ikut?" jawab salah satu anak yang mewakili teman-temannya.

"Kami ini laki-laki, tidak mungkin main masak-masakan." Kini, anak berambut nanas ikut bicara.

"Hai anak-anak, Tenten ba-san bawa sesuatu untuk kalian." Gadis berambut cepol dengan senyum khasnya berjalan menghampiri mereka. Beruntung dia segera datang, setidaknya dapat melerai (mungkin) perdebatan yang akan terjadi antara kubu perempuan dan laki-laki.

"Dorayaki …"

"Enak. Ini Tenten ba-san yang buat?" yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Dihabiskan, ya. Karena, sebentar lagi orangtua kalian akan menjemput." Ucapnya lagi.

Giliran mereka yang mengangguk. Dengan lahapnya anak-anak itu menghabiskan satu nampan dorayaki bersama. Gadis yang bernama Tenten tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu yang dilakukan mereka.

oOoOo

"Sampai jumpa besok, Tenten ba-san." Dua anak yang berstatus kakak-adik itu melambaikan tangan.

Si gadis yang menjadi tujuan mereka membalas dengan lambaian juga. Tak lupa ucapan pamit dan rasa terimakasih keluar dari bibir orangtua mereka—Naruto dan Hinata.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Tenten merapikan rumahnya yang seharian ini dipakai sebagai tempat bermain. Ya, baby sister adalah pekerjaannya sekarang. Setiap hari, sekitar jam 06.30 teman-temannya mengantar anak mereka untuk dititipkan. Untuk waktu menjemput itu tergantung dengan seberapa sibukkah mereka di tempat kerja. Ada yang bekerja di rumah sakit, sekolah, gedung pemerintahan dan perusahaan.

oOoOo

Piyama berwarna pink polcadot putih membalut tubuh Tenten malam ini. Meski bekerja di rumah sendiri, tapi, dia tak munafik tentang bagaimana sulitnya beradaptasi dengan anak kecil. Apalagi saat pertama kali ia menawarkan diri kepada teman-temannya untuk menjaga anak mereka, di saat itulah Tenten harus diuji kesabarannya.

Flashback

Awal pertemuan, ia sempat dijahili Boruto. Anak pertama dari direktur Uzumaki Corporation itu menangis kencang dan membuat anak-anak sebayanya juga ikut menangis.

"Tak ada kata menyerah dikamusku!" teriaknya semangat. Ia mengingat pesan yang diberikan Tsunade-sensei—guru BKnya saat di KHS dulu. Saat itu dia tak sengaja bertanya.

"Bagaimana menaklukan hati anak kecil, sensei?"

"Anak kecil adalah manusia yang memiliki hati jujur. Siapapun di dunia ini pasti membutuhkan kasih sayang, jika ia menangis peluklah, usap punggungnya dan ucapkan kalimat-kalimat indah di telinganya. Biarkan ia tau bahwa lenganmu adalah ruang yang aman untuk bersandar."

 _Mengerti, memahami dan ciptakan komunikasi yang baik pada mereka._

Dia senang sekali mendapatkan ilmu dari Tsunade—guru seksi yang terkenal di KHS dengan sifat galaknya. Namun, ketika ia bicara empat mata, Tenten berpikir bahwa gurunya itu tidak galak. Tsunade-sensei akan bersikap demikian pada kondisi yang tepat—bukan asal galak. Ternyata pertanyaan yang tak sengaja justru membantunya saat ini.

Endflashback

oOoOo

Sebelum ia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur, kedua matanya menyorot sebuah bingkai kecil yang berdiri di atas meja belajar. Ia mengambilnya perlahan dan kembali duduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau tau? Setiap detik aku tak pernah berhenti berpikir tentangmu.

Kau tau? Setiap kumelangkah wajah dinginmu selalu membayangiku.

Dan kau tau? Aku menyeret namamu untuk tetap terucap dalam doaku.

Neji, apa kau tau?" cairan bening hendak keluar dari kedua matanya. Namun, dengan cepat ia menghapus air matanya.

"Cukup, Ten! Biarkan Neji tenang di sana!" batinnya.

Neji yang tengah tertidur bersandar di bawah pohon. Hembusan angin membuat helaian rambut panjangnya beterbangan. Tapi, ketenangan tetap terlihat di wajah tampannya. Bahkan, tak terusik dengan tingkah gadis cepol yang berada disampingnya. Jepret … satu gambar terabadikan saat itu. Ya, foto Neji terpampang di dalam bingkai yang Tenten pegang sekarang.

oOoOo

"Gaara-senpai, tolong mengerti!" pinta gadis bersurai coklat dengan panjang sebahu.

"Jadi, kau lebih memilih pergi?" pria berambut merah yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau-biru pucat itu menerima sebuah anggukan—sebagai isyarat "Iya" dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Tapi, di sisi lain, aku tak ingin melakukannya," kedua bahu sang gadis gemetar, isakan tangis terdengar.

"Bila itu keputusanmu, aku akan memahaminya, pergilah!"

"Jangan marah padaku, senpai. Tunggu aku kembali, ya?" pinta gadis itu lagi.

Laki-laki yang bernama Gaara mengangguk, ia tak dapat menjawab permintaan murid sekaligus kekasihnya. Ia alihkan pandangan ke segala arah, mata jadenya tak mampu menatap gadis dihadapannya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Gaara-senpai, aku pergi …"

"MATSURI …"

Suara sepasang kaki berlari, membuka paksa pintu yang memang tak terkunci, menghampiri sang pemilik kamar yang masih bergumul dengan selimut. Namun, paras wajahnya menunjukkan kegelisahan, dahinya berkerut seakan mimpi buruk menyapanya. Sebuah nama—ia teriakan begitu keras.

"MATSURI … MATSURI …"

"Gaara, bangun!" pinta seseorang sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"MATSURI …"

Gaara terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur disekitar pelipis. Hawa panas mulai mendominasi ruangan serba merah itu. Kekhawatiran yang terlihat di wajah sang kakak—Kankuro, membuat dirinya bersikap seperti tak ada apa-apa. Segera ia mengelap peluh dengan punggung tangannya.

"Bermimpi lagi tentang dia?" dirasa si bungsu Sabaku sudah terlihat tenang, pria berwajah mirip catdoll dengan beberapa garis berwarna ungu tercipta di sana memulai pembicaraan.

"Iya,"

"Kau belum bisa melupakannya." Balas Kankuro—mantap.

Pria berambut merah itu tak merespon, ia hanyut dalam pikirannya. Mimpi yang tak diharapkan selalu datang setiap malam. Kejadian saat perpisahan menjadi langganan tamunya di alam mimpi. Bayangan gadis itu hadir kembali. Matsuri.

To Be Continued

oOoOo

Fiuh … *lap keringat* Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1. Sebenarnya, sempat ragu untuk nulis fanfic multichapter—mengingat kesibukan di dunia nyata. Tapi, sayang juga kalau ide yang berkeliaran di dalam otak dibiarkan begitu saja. Dengan kekuatan bulan (?) dan kemantapan hati (?) berani juga mem-publish fanfic ini :3

Saya ingin memasangkan Tenten dengan setiap tokoh di setiap judul cerita. Intinya, supaya pandaku itu bisa merasakan bagaimana dicintai banyak orang dan menjadi tokoh utama ^_^ Maaf, ya? Bang Nejinya, saya simpan dulu di lemari *dideathgearlbangneji*.

Saya juga mohon maaf banget bila pendeskripsian tokohnya kurang pas tidak sesuai dengan penampilan aslinya :')

Demi kemajuan fanfic ini agar lebih baik ke depannya, saya minta kritik dan saran yang membangun. Arigatou minna-san. *tebarbunga*


End file.
